Rotten FanGirls
by Qem
Summary: Story summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are kidnapped and locked up in a room, by insane fan-girls, to see what they would do. They get an idea of what they're fan-base is like. Rated R for language and ideas and concepts.
1. Ok Where are we?

Story summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are kidnapped and locked up in a room, by a deranged fan-girl, to see what they would do. Rated R for language and ideas and concepts. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are relatively true to form however.

Warnings: Think of Inuyasha fan fiction. Think about "alternate pairings". Now think what would Inuyasha do if he actually saw this stuff? Then add Sesshoumaru to the action...

Authors Note: o.o; As much as I would love to own Inuyasha, I don't. A fact that he is v.v.very grateful for. o.o;

I would also love to own Sesshoumaru, but I'm not so sure he'd let me live....

Also -' '- is thoughts. Damn FF for not letting me use the tilde symbol... Or the star. oOo is scene change...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It begins.**_

oOo

Hands were typing at a computer... Chatting with friends over the internet. Talking about their favourite show, and pairings. And why they enjoyed them. Eventually the computer was switched off, the lights turned off. Bed with pillows and a doona was seeked. Head was on pillow, mind in dreams. And so the real fun began.

oOo

_'You.' _was the simple greeting Sesshoumaru had to say as Inuyasha appeared in the room before him – a little over 5 seconds after he had found this... place.

'**Keh!'** was Inuyasha's response.

'_This Sesshoumaru, would like to know, what is this place?'_ Sesshoumaru's deadpan voice broke through the silence, appraising his surroundings carefully.

**'How the fucking hell should I know?'** Inuyasha angrily yelled, his voice the complete opposite to Sesshoumaru's calm, kicking a chair that was so conveniently placed before him. As he glanced at his surroundings – they were located in a room. It wasn't a particularly large room, though rather spacious, it looked more like from Kagome's time, than anything from his own era, with the sparse furniture within it. Though Kagome's walls were not thick cold stone. And Kagome's rooms usually had well defined doors. This room didn't appear to have doors at all. The furniture was what really made it look as though it was from Kagome's time. The chair he had kicked, a bed that looked much like Kagome's – except much bigger. **'This place is weird'** he complained somewhat obnoxious voice.

_-'I couldn't agree more'- Sesshoumaru thought privately to himself analysing his sorroundings. The pitiful walls would not be able to trap this Youkai lord._

Drawing out the Tessaiga, Inuyasha, raised it before him. **-'Right'- 'Kaze no kizu!'** (Wound of the wind, or wind scar) yelling out his attack, he swung the Tessaiga watching as the attack spun out from ahead of him – and straight through the wall. The wall had not fazed the attack. At all.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed at this turn of events, but still he said nothing.

Giggling, of a distintly femine kind could be heard.

**'Who's there!' Inuyasha angrily demanded.**

'I'm uh... I didn't really think about this', the voice that had been giggling previously spoke out. 'I- uh, damn, uh, you can just call me fan-girl.' She finished off, not sounding so sure about the matter herself.

'_Show yourself immediately'_ barked the youkai lord, Sesshoumaru. Who at the same time strolled precisely, a strong even gait, his flamboyant mostly white robes billowing slightly behind him, heading towards the walls and tapped them. They appeared to be rather solid.

Silence.

'**What the hell is going on?'** Inuyasha demanded to be informed, but "Fan-girl" refused to answer. Their was no sound to be heard in the room, other than the two brothers breathing. Again. **'Kaze no kizu!'** Again, no effect. The attack did not bounce, or appear to be slowed down by the wall.

Sesshoumaru decided that he tired of this nonsense, and reached down to his blade Toukijin. His bright yellow eyes widened in surprise. Then narrowed sharply. He did not have that blade. Though the Tensaiga was definetly still there. How was it possible that not only the Toukijin was removed, with out his knowing, but he hadn't been even been aware that it was missing from his ensemble.

Still his own claws, and youki, should be able to deal with this matter. He knelt down on the ground. His right hand, claw glowed with green poison. Punching down sharply. The effect on Sesshoumaru was akin, to the average human, punching a wall. It hurt like the blazes, and the floor appeared unscathed. The poison that had dripped from his claw, remained sizzling on the floor. But not disolving through. Sesshoumaru stood abrubtly up. Hiding the fact that his hand was now throbbing. A fact that puzzled and troubled him greatly.

**'Keh.'**The familiar irritating sound could clearly be heard. '**You can't get through either, bastard.'** Inuyasha observed. Returning the Tessaiga towards its scabbard.

'_Shut up.'_

'**Make me!'** Inuyasha retalliated. He was cooped up within these too small quarters, with one of his least favourite people in the world, and some sicko called "Fan-girl" was hovering around in the background.

_'Very well then' _were the dark words muttered, the hand glowed green with poison once more. Though this Sesshoumaru had no particular wish to kill the hanyou this time, that cocky little runt, could be knocked a peg or to down. Inuyasha was pulling the Tessaiga out again, as Sesshoumaru landed with his right hand claw around the runts neck, the poison sizzling unpleasantly.

What Inuyasha released from the Tessaiga was not a full-blown Kaze no kizu, but it did knock Sesshoumaru off him.

'Oooooooooooh.' An irritating and now familiar female voice groaned in dissapointment. 'Fooey.'

**'Just what do you thing your up to!'**Demanded Inuyasha. Stop playing stupid games!

The childish voice replied. 'Shan't!'

_'Why have you brought us here?'_It was Sesshoumaru's turn to make demands.

A small pause, then in a puzzled voice, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'To see what you would do, of course.'

Bothof the brothers glanced at each other, though they rarely saw eye to eye, they both knew that they were in full agreement that they were trapped at the hands of a – complete and utter lunatic.

oOo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I appologise if you were looking forward to seeing they're reaction to the fan fiction..ideas. That will definetly be in next chapter. Just I got so caught up in why they were there, and how they got into the conversation that TWICE, I side tracked from what the story is actually meant to be about. I litterally closed all the work I started off with this morning, made a complete fresh start and still had the same problem. V.v;

Still this isn't too bad, considering that I've had less than 24 hours to think about this, and I've gotten the first chapter done, some filler paragraphs for later chapters and about half of the next one done.

Normally I'd wait until I had a bit more written up of a fanfiction before I started posting... (Though thats usually cause I start writing from the middle of a story – or in some cases the second last scene o.O; ) But I'm tired of starting fanfictions then getting worried that no one would like it or... Not having the beginning bit done, so I can't at least start to share it, and have a bit more pressure and incentive to post the chapters, which is why I worked so hard on this part.

The next chapter should be funnier. I'll try to have it up in a week. Minimum three days, maximum eight! Scouts honour!

And no... Fan-girl isn't me. Honestly! Big wide innocent eyes and thats not because the two brothers are.... Never mind O.o; You heard nothing!

As another side note... WTH, I can't do little stars, you know, shift 8... Now I have to go and find all the thoughts again... ARGH!

Also... It did a weird ass thing, where if something in a paragraph was italic, or underlined or bold, it made everything that way -.-; I just wanted to make it clearer who was speaking...

Qem


	2. Ok Who the hell are you?

Story summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are kidnapped and locked up in a room, by a deranged fan-girl, to see what they would do. Rated R for language and ideas and concepts. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are relatively true to form however.

Warnings: Think of Inuyasha fan fiction. Think about "alternate pairings". Now think what would Inuyasha do if he actually saw this stuff?

Authors Note: o.o; Friends, lawyers, enough with the corn. I do not own any dog-demons, nor they're Japanese counterparts.

oOo is scene change...

Authors Note: Inuyasha knows of beds from Kagome's time – but to Sesshoumaru they would be a new concept – beds like you and me know on little platforms are a western concept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on Rotten Fan-girls:

A small pause, then in a puzzled voice, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'To see what you would do, of course.'

Continuation

Botho f the brothers glanced at each other, though they rarely saw eye to eye, they both new that they were in full agreement that they were trapped at the hands of a – complete and utter lunatic.

After a slight pause, Sesshoumaru picked up the conversation, with his precise voice requesting, _'Why would you be interested, in what we do.'_

It was Inuyasha's turn to be silent, he was waiting to see what this "fan-girl" had to say for herself.

'Cause.... It'll probably be interesting.' The voice slowly sounded out.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes again at this. '_Again, why would this be interesting to you?'_ He repeated. His golden eyes showed frustration. In the background Inuyasha muttered **'Keh'** before crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby wall. His ears flickered. Now THIS should be interesting.

The voice spoke in slow carefully spelled out syllables, as if the person she was speaking to was quite thick and by sounding it out constant by vowel by constant it would be drummed into their head. 'Be-cause – it – is - in-ter-rest-ing - watching - you - and - your - brother - interact.'

Inuyasha blinked. Sesshoumaru did not let an ounce of frustration be revealed on his face or in his manner, his body was still rigidly still. His voice however was thunderous _'And this concerns you how?'_

'Because I'm bored' The voice was spoken with a distinct "NYA!" tone.

'Keh. Baka' Inuyasha easily insulted his brother before continuing, 'its fucking obvious she's not going to say anymore. She's too fucking baka (stupid) to answer the questions.'

Sesshoumaru glowered at his uncouth brother, but before he could say anything, the fangirl began to show her temperament.

'Watch who your calling baka! How do you think you got here?'

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had paused at this new piece of information. How indeed. 'I suppose you are implying that you brought us here.' Sesshoumaru stated – it was definitely not a question – his tone icy cold.

_'She did indeed assist with the process.'_A different voice now spoke up – positively purring out loud. This voice unlike the first which was somewhat whiny and perky, was low, seductive and oddly grating.

**'Ok. Who the fucking hell are you?'**Inuyasha angrily demanded.

_'Call me, hmm, an alias that is suitable for my skill, beauty and intellect – one that must be appropriate for the occasion....'_the voice trailed off in its own wondering, leaving the two brothers eying each other off wearily. It just might be easier to take on Naraku then... this. Nonsense.

The brothers had taken to alternating and observing in who was speaking. Now an informed observer to the scene might of wondered why the two brothers, both keen of hearing, had not dived through the walls. The truth was that, it was difficult to tell exactly where the noise was coming from, since it seemed to be rotating slightly, and the room had so far proved impenetrable to attack. (see previous chapter)

**'Don't give me that crap, just tell me who you are.' Inuyasha demanded.**

_As if. Were the thoughts of Sesshoumaru's mind - the closest that Sesshoumaru would get to losing his cool and acting, unseemly before these... Lesser beasts!_

'Hmph.' Fangirl spoke up now, definitely sulky. 'I think they need some alone time. Lets give them their privacy.'

_I don't like the sound of that. Sesshoumaru thought to himself, left to the silence. He went back to silently observing the walls. Scanning for a weak spot. _

Meanwhile Inuyasha while happy in the silence was also scanning the room. He was figuring things out for himself.

1. This seemed to be Kagome's world. While Kagome's people were usually sensible enough to include devices such as a door and window (although very strange difficult to open ones at times). The bed confirmed that. He had never seen such a device as that before, Kagome had a smaller version in her own room. A strange although admittedly comfortable piece of furniture, though he had fallen asleep on Kagome's bed just the once before, he couldn't really see the point of such a thing. Humans were so picky. But surely even just a mat could satisfy their desires and keep them off the ground? However. Moving on.

2. Those stupid women knew about him. They knew about Sesshoumaru too. That much was obvious, from their manner. How? If they were from Kagome's time he could almost understand if they knew about him, he had visited the world after all. But Sesshoumaru never. And Kagome wasn't stupid enough to blab. She always worked so hard so people didn't know Inuyasha wasn't from that world, that he didn't fit in.

3. They were up to something. What? What could they possibly hope to see? Inuyasha be beaten up by his brother? An attempt to kill them both off. That must be it. The girl had seemed disapointed when Inuyasha had knocked his brother off. They were plotting his death! The thought horrified him. He wouldn't let them get away with it! Dammit. He wouldn't give them an ounce of satisfaction if he could help it. Even if it meant being nice to the asshole.

Sesshoumaru found that the large fluffy bed beckoned his attention. _This room was so sparse of furniture so why this obnoxiously large thing._ It looks like a soft resting spot, a giant cushion on which to sit or even if so one wished lay down. But why here? Perhaps behind or beneath it would be a slightly weaker spot –_ the entrance perhaps? But no. _

Sesshoumaru himself had seen Inuyasha simply appear before his eyes? And his own memories of appearing him also seemed to cast doubt upon that idea of a hidden entrance. But perhaps their tormentors were mocking them placing an easy escape root so close and yet so far. But still his own observations suggested that there was no need of an entrance.

_Cloaking devices? Magic? _But he hadn't detected to much it was simply to himself it seemed he was alone in a weird room. And then Inuyasha was there. Inuyasha had definitely not been there before. Sesshoumaru knew that cursed, disgusting smell of the union between human and dog far too well to be able to ignore _that_ scent. Forgetting his status for a micro second a small snarl crossed his face. He hated to feel doubt about his abilities. But to be so easily tricked into this sort of situation.

Sesshoumaru's pointed fawn ears twitched. The sound was too faint even for his own ears to listen in to the sound clearly – it must surely be very low indeed. But their was a distinct low irritating murmur. Though he could not make out the voice he felt sure it was that irritating witch that had started speaking before. They were mocking them.

oOo

Some place, where the dog demons couldn't (at least clearly) two voices were speaking to each other.

'Aww man, I thought they'd be jumping each other by now.'Fangirl whinged, sounding ever so dissapointed.

'I told you, they're not like that. They're brothers! Now Sesshoumaru and Naraku – Inuyasha and Miroku. Now there is pairings you can dig your teeth into. Still I prefer the het pairing, Sesshoumaru and Sango – not to mention, canon pairing, Kikyou and Inuyasha.'

'Adding Naraku and Miroku to the mix is just dreamy. But. Eww. Just eww. That bitch needs to die.'

Irritably the other voice interrupted. _'She already did. Kagome, now theirs someone that needs to die, she so whiney._' Mockingly the voice continued '_Save me, save me Inuyasha, for I have sprained my ankle. Come and look up my ass, my skirt is so nice and neat and short, you won't have to go to any effort.'_

She was interrupted by fangirl just again, 'Nah! the point Sesshou hears herKags is cool! She and Inu are a love that transcends time! Fate and destiny tie them together against all the barriers! The uniforms to distinguish her from Kikyou – she's like screw you feudal japan, this is fine where I come from, and your all just going to have to adapt! She's driving in every little difference that divides her from that bitch'

_'Bitch? She got in first! And Kagome's out fit is hardly exactly fine' Outraged the second voice explaimed._

**'And you told me to shut up.'** Interviened a third voice. This voice was louder, bolder, a voice that could not be kept quietly easily, it boomed and demanded attention. Inuyasha could hear it breaking through his thoughts and Sesshoumaru smirked, finally he could hear clearly what was going on. **'We have the power, we can play with them and make them do what want!'**

Sesshoumaru's smirk dropped at this point. Not impressed. Damn them all! He would take the risk of looking the fool and move that damn bed. And if he got his hands on those girls. _Well, that would work out nicely for myself indeed._ His hand glowed green with poison, he lifted easily the stupid object from a corner and tossed it – you had to let loose some of your frustration at an opportunity did you not? - at his brother. The wall and floor remained looking the same. To be safe he flicked his youkai whip at it. No luck. It passed through having seemingly no effect.

Inuyasha ducked. **'What the hell!?'** He demanded of his brother.

The third voice could be heard clearly, much closer now, though it was softened and softer compared to before. **'Look at that man power, isn't it simply dreamy?!'**

**oOo**

**Authors Note:**

**Unless the thoughts are in bold or italic, they are basically a summary of what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are thinking, not the word for word thoughts themselves.**

Sorry I lied (I didn't mean to!) about the sooner update. This is a filler since I couldn't find where I saved my stuff. I did mean to post sooner but (a) I wasn't happy with how the chapter was coming out, (b) No reviews, so I assumed nobody cared whether I updated or not, so it wouldn't matter, (c) I've spent the past 10 days (that I wasn't expecting) with – no internet, so can't update AND – no computers – so can't write. (only got back yesterday) So... while I could write in my notebook, I can't really get into the mood this stuff needs when putting pen to paper.

So... when I got back yesterday and (after scanning through 115 emails .;) finding two reviews, I was determined to update... Something anything... To show how much I appreciated them. Guilt trip about saying it was going to come sooner. v.V; (Arrogant aren't I?) So I went searching for my files. I have 342 documents that mention the word Inuyasha in them. o.o; I need to give my comp a clean. When I couldn't find them, I just sat down today to get something up.

**Authors response:**

**Phoenix-forever: Phoenix-forever: I know. Honestly some people have no thoughts for people that want to know whats happening. Gomen ne, please forgive me. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I will search hard for my stuff – come hill or highwater I'll find that accusing Inuyasha of being pregnant comment. Wait is that another cliffy. o.O;**

**Thankyou! Here you go:) No they weren't drunk or... drugged. Moves to hide chloroform extinguisherv.v; I had more details on how they were going to get there.... But it wasn't... fun enough... I was thinking people would get bored.... Its a habbit of mine to over explain things and get into the self dialogue like that. But I'll try to include it in next chapter. But... evil grin. I do have another fanfic that does involved a drunk sesshou and Inu.... Its the one I wrote from the second last chapter backwards -.-;**


	3. Ok Can things start to make sense now?

Previously on Rotten Fangirls:

Authors Note: Each chapter tends to have slightly different notation, I'm trying to find a style I can get used to an use – and will still work on but it should be easy to work out for each chapter...

thoughts.

The third voice could be heard clearly, much closer now, though it was softened and softer compared to before. **'Look at that man power, isn't it simply dreamy!'**

**Continuation**

Sesshoumaru snorted. Despite the good taste that statement implied, he wasn't sure he quite liked the implications that if he threw things around – that would just excite them. _Damn humans_. Never knew what they might get up to.

Inuyasha on the other hand was outraged. "I beg your pardon bitch" he started – only to be interrupted with:

"Okay your pardoned Inuyasha-chan!" The first voice of fangirl happily yelled into the scene.

"Damn you bitch, I don't know who the fuck you are, or what the hell gives you the right to call me that" Inuyasha briskly retaliated, his teeth bared, his hand – somewhat futile guesture, perched upon the Tessaiga.

"Because your so sweet and adorable and cute" The third voice interceded.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH WH-" Inuyasha screamed angrily. This was even more frustrating when Kagome wanted to go back to her own time!

"I don't think we will."Said second voice, "Oh and you can call me YoukaiRose"

Sesshoumaru snorted, somewhat sincerely doubting that a real youkai would be involved voluntarily in this mess.

"Will you BAKA'S LET ME FI-" but found it impossible to yell with the second voice, YoukaiRose interrupting speaking in a delightfully snide tone of "He's SO temperamental isn't he".

"Definitely" said the third then burst out into high-pitched squeals of laughter. "You don't think its true do you?" She managed to gasp out before being lost in the laughter.

Fan girl's voice sounded confused "Stories?" She asked, in a way that one would say, "Nani?" "Oro?" "Booka?" and "Er what?"

"You know – m-preg stuff"

Their was a pause filled by the whirring minds of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's minds whirring to try and figure out what m-preg was and why would it have anything to do with Inuyasha's temper. The didn't have long to wait however, since the silence and explanation

"Oh" Fan-girl said, in tones of dawning understanding of the problem. "Oh, Inuyasha-chan" the voice happily – beamed towards the hanyou, "your not pregnant are you Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened even further. **'N-n-nani!'** He stuttered. Getting over the shock, Inuyasha screeched. **'I'm very much male!'**

'Yeah, but demons, might not be bound by these sorts of rules...' The voice trailed off.

**'I'm hanyou' **Inuyasha stated matter of fact.

Continuing as if she had not heard him, which was quite likely, '... After all in the stories, we see you in... You've born Naraku a child,' '**What'** 'Ses-' **'the'** '-Shou-' **'fucking'** '-Maru' **'hell!' **'a child... I'm sorry, you were saying something Inuyasha?'

Sesshoumaru was choosing to remain quiet in the background. He rather had the feeling that he didn't want to attract the attention of these... _women_. Though the idea of Inuyasha bearing his own child was amusing. If sickening. He'd rather not touch the filthy little hanyou, let alone choose him to sire- or would that be dam – _damn –_ his offspring. It did bring up the question of – er. How?

The hanyou decided to fall for the bait.** 'How the hell do you I could go, for that bastard, Naraku! Not to mention the fact.. that. I. AM. A. GUY.'** The second part was added more of an afterthought. As if trying to start with the most insane points and hammer it into these -monsters – minds.

The fan-girl pondered the statement for the moment. 'Hmm... I think it was rape actually.' Sesshoumaru in the background, couldn't resist a smirk. Looked like others also shared his open, that Inuyasha was weak and unable to defend himself from such a dishonour. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He would not forgive that hybrid. Naraku.

The fan-girl continued. 'Yeah, I don't think I've seen a story, where you've jumped at Naraku, its all rape, or you were pressured by your brother.' 

Sesshoumaru stopped smirking and once again narrowed his eyes. He some how rather doubted, that the "pressure" involved him playing matchmaker. And they were trying to pressure him and Inuyasha to do _something_ in here. Sesshoumaru really didn't like where all this was leading.

"**What the hell is that suppose to mean?"** Demanded Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru made a discreet guesture at Inuyasha implying that he really should _shut up._

Fangirl, giggled, "You too, go so well together is all we're saying." They didn't seem to be aware of Sesshoumaru's motions.

Sesshoumaru made a slightly less discreet guesture at Inuyasha, emphasising that if he continued to speak, Sesshoumaru would slice and dice him. Sesshoumaru had the feeling that although they could clearly be heard, what they did, might be slightly less obvious.

Inuyasha mouthed "Shove it" but remained silent.

"What was that Inuyasha?" One fangirl had obviously caught on to the conversation between the two.

"What was what?" Inuyasha, oh so, elequently reverterbrated.

_Stunning example of wit_ Sesshoumaru privately thought to himself.

"That. You just said something." The girl's voice was sharp and suspicious.

"Did not." Inuyasha's voice was brash and defiant. He's golden eyes gleamed, the dark eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

For once Sesshoumaru was greatful Inuyasha was a stubborn, tenacious brat of a hanyou. At least he was using his common sense and avoiding what would be an undoutably embarrassing piece of, most definetly misinformation.

"Yes you did!"

"Keh! Says you!"

Fangirl, stop it. He's just trying to distract the conversation away from the obvious attraction he feels for his brother.

The penny dropped.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. "You sick freaks!" He backed slowly to the wall, he's eyes wide like a cornered puppy. The Tessaiga was drawn and held in his hands. He kept one eye on Sesshoumaru – the fricken bastard, this was all his fault! It had to be!

Sesshoumaru almost laughted at Inuyasha's antics. The keyword being almost. Privately he was swearing loudly on the deaths he would grant a particular hanyou and three very annoying fangirls.

Authors Note:

Sorry for taking so long to upload all of this -looks nervously about- Actually wrote this up a few weeks ago, but needed to go over it. Technically I still haven't done a decent job on this.. The chapters decidely shoddy... But I'm too tired... And I get the feeling its gonna become one of those stories I have sitting on my computer that never gets updated.

Authors response:

Jayjays: Yes they are. Don't worry Sesshoumaru's on the task! He shall not eat nor sleep until his brother is dead – or they let them out...

EvilGoddess: Thanks for your complements, I'll try to update it more often...

Angelwarrior1: Sorry I took so long

Yehudi – just made it intime for my update... o.o; The fact is that the brothers could hear only murmers of the conversation – not much detail. Only when they were being particularly loud.


	4. Ok What happens now?

_**Rotten Fangirls**_

**Authors Interlude: (AKA Authors Note AKA Why Qem Takes So Freaking Long)**

To skip, press ctrl F and go to "**On with the actual story.**" (Qem thinks this is actually better than the story, at this point and freely admits that's. Really... Really... Sad. )

A tired looking girl sits in front of her computer. She is staring at a blank word document. Behind herself a giant flying angel like creature who looks like Yue from Card Captors Sakura is hovering. Annoyingly.

"What are you doing" Yue drawls out slowly.

"Trying to figure out what suppose to happen in _Rotten Fangirls_." Replies the mousey brown girl, who's wearing a warm golden brown shirt and patterned with blue flowers and a black design, golden brown skirt. The next part is said in a horrified whisper, "people are waiting for me to update." As if she finds the concept incomprehensible.

Yue snorts and rises up a few feet in the air, a pure white feather drifting down. "Come on. Being a rotten fangirl is your speciality, Qem."

Qem (pronounced "Kwem") wails "But I have writers block!"

Yue seems to find this incredibly hilarious and flies off laughing. Before Qem can leap up into the air and tackle hug him.

Qem sinks back into her black computer chair. "Dammit. I shouldn't of rescued him from the demon temple."

A smooth, dark, silky and seductive voice murmurs in the background. "Oh, are you positive about that, I mean he does have his uses, after all."

Qem wheels around in the chair slowly.

What she sees is is an incredibly sexy hunk of youkai. It looks like Sesshoumaru. Though a few things seem off. Perhaps its the face. With the larger and more wide open eyes. Or it could be the smile. After all Sesshoumaru would never wear a goofy grin as such.

Then again, it could be the clothes. After all, name the last time you saw Sesshoumaru wearing nothing but a towel. A straining set of muscles framing his body upwards.

Qem stays very still for a moment. Not one peep is released from her mouth.

And then...

"FLUFFY!" she screeches. "For goodness sake, get some freaking clothes on. Are you trying to get me in trouble with my mother."

'Fluffy' sulks but waves a hand, to reveal himself in long flowing white robes and armour, much more traditional clothing for a _InuYoukai Lord._

"Any ways" He continues, "aren't you glad you rescued us from the demon temple? After all. You wouldn't want to." He walks forward in a cool, slow, seductive manner, his voice low and silky. "Lose us, after all."

Qem sighs. "Yeah, you lot are my favourite clones after all. You make good eye-candy."

Fluffy smirks at this, and continues speaking, raising one arm, to place a hand on Qem's right shoulder and gently claw at it. "Any ways, its really quite simple, all you have to do is get one of the brothers to declare, right lets shag our way out of here. And then proceed to write, thoroughly good shagging scenes for all."

Qem's mouth is wide open.

Fluffy goes defensive. "What, if you have fangirls that are on your tail, is it not better to have happy ones? And if you can get a jolly good shagging while its all about, then good times for all, right?" Mutters lowly, "better than risking what happened to the other one..." At this a cupboard in the background begins to rumble.

Qem turns the chair abruptly to break Fluffy's touch, ignoring the cupboard and she proceeds to scream "AZARIOUS!"

Fluffy mutters lowly "She never lets me have any fun."

A small, boy, with porcelain white skin, dressed in white pants, white cloak, long white sleeved shirt and a big white (what else would it be?) floppy white hat.

"Wotcher Qem." He said, in a soft serious tone, his incredibly bright green eyes

"I have told you! Stop corrupting the clones!"

Azarious blinks, his luminous green eyes, blocked by thick black eyelashes and smooth porcelain white eyelids, "I don't know what your talking about." You may all note that the boys accent is decidedly British. Rather prim and proper.

Qem hisses. "The clones are eyecandy, their suppose to behave themselves. And help serve as inspiration."

Azarious blinks.

Fluffy speaks out, flamboyantly, "But I can inspire you, while shagging!"

Qem is mortified and covers her hands with her face.

Azarious, laughs and tells Qem, "See, problem solved."

Qem, grits teeth. "Not funny."

Rumbling occurs in the cupboard. Qem eyes it warily.

"You still haven't let him out?" Azarious asks, politely.

"He's a little tempremental." Qem replies.

"As, so that would be the mouse."

Fluffy. Slowly edges away.

"I like keeping my skin intact. What!" She adds on defensively. "I put food in there for him and I ungag him... Sometimes..." Then a little gear clicks. "Thats why your going on about the shagging, your trying to distract me!" she declares at Fluffy. "Look relax, I'm not going to mousify you!"

"I'd still feel better if you let him out." Fluffy looks down at his feet reluctantly.

Azarious, sweeps his large floppy hat of his head, bows, revealing a shock of short messy white hair, "I shall work on calming him down then. Toodles."

Fluffy, "Look with the story, aren't you suppose to not call it writers block and go work on something else?"

Qem laughs uneasily. "Yeah but then I get carried away."

Fluffy, "Well why not have a look at the reviews."

Qem (making a v.v; face) "the reviewers unnerve me. More than a few are asking for updates... but how do they know when I update? Am I suppose to follow some ediquette and go off and email them or what?"

Fluffy remains silent but _looks_ at Qem.

Qem throws her hands up in the air. "Ack. I know. I know. I love the reviews, so thankyou, **Pyromaniacgirl, JustaJester, Jarjayes, HelKatz, Nem, Youkai N me, Ilikeyoai, Gaarasama and demmaj,** but they make me feel guilty, cause this was just meant to be my fun random, to work on inbetween other stuff. And one person asked if they're going to have sex... And I'm wondering if they've really misunderstood me, since its suppose to be an in cannon like, or at least similar to, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, thrown into an exceptionally fannon situation."

"Says the girl that wrote _'Brotherly Love'_" Says Fluffy.

Qem replies easily, "Yeah, but thats about the swords" Fluffy coughs in the background.

Qem continues on what she was saying before "Thats why the other chapters were written in a bold, itallicy kind of style, to emphasise the tone, who's speaking and what not, to make it look more like... A chat room kind of thing, online, a group connection... But... It is, like one of the reviewers pointed out, Nem, it is kind of annoying" adds in on a muted tone "not to mention ff doesn't like it since it keeps fucking it up."

Fluffy, in a tone of shock and outrage. "Qem watch your language!"

Qem, blinks at Fluffy owlishly. "What, its an R rated fic, I doubt people are going to care... And FF is fucking it up, why can't they make up their minds as to whether tilda and stars work or not. Why does it make the entire paragraph bold instead of just the one line?"

Fluffy remains silent for a moment. Then shrugs. "Well are you going to get to work now?"

**To sum.**Qem is very easily distracted, rather confused and really doesn't know what she's talking about and does not own _the_ Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Just two Sesshoumaru clones (one brain damaged, the other mousified), a vindictive Yue clone and as far as you all know, Azarious. And if you want Qem to contact you when this story is updated please leave a note in your review. And finally Qem has lost the freaking plot. She has no clue what she had planned. Other than asking whether Sesshoumaru was going to propose to Sango anytime soon.

**On with the actual story.**

Inuyasha sat up in his corner, his back and left side to the wall, the Tessaiga held loosely in his hands, the tip dug into the ground. If Sesshoumaru tired anything he would leap up and rip out a Kaze No Kizu. His face lowered. He had been chasing Naraku for the past three days as well as trying to keep the camp safe. He rarely slept around Kagome, Miroku and the others, preferring to try and keep watch so that they would all stay safe.

Sesshoumaru, stood staring at the wall, he couldn't care less about the hanyou. Well actually he did 'care' about the hanyou. He cared about the fact that he was still alive and in this room. 'Care' referring to the meaning 'A cause for feeling concern', concern being 'Something that interests you because it is important or affects you'. Important being that it was important that Inuyasha die sometime soon to restore honour to the InuYoukai line. Or get out of this room.

As in why the fucking hell were they locked up in a room like this.

Though Sesshoumaru would never, ever openly swear, it just wasn't done, it would bring you down to the crass and crude level of, well, Inuyasha, in the privacy of his mind, he could have strong thoughts indeed. Thoughts like, how good it would feel to hear the cracking sounds as his hand tightened around certain necks.

Inuyasha pondered on how he had gotten here... He guessed correctly Sesshoumaru was doing the same thing. Though each brother did not know the others story, they were surprisingly similar.

oOo

Inuyasha sniffed the air suspiciously. He was currently perched on a tree branch, crouched position, golden eyes sharply surveyed the area around him. A smell, that reminded him slightly of Kagome's world was in the air. **Weird.** He commented silently to himself. It carried trace amouts of pollution, from Kagome's world... Though not quite as toxic as Tokyo could be. They're seemed to be some weird flower scents immersed this "scent" as well.

oOo

Else where, a set of eyes, also golden but belonging to a very different face were also surveying the area. A curious scent marked the air around him. It was slightly unpleasent. He moved to leave the scent behind him when, white misty clouds drifted up from the ground – and the world changed before him.

oOo

'What the hell!' Inuyasha yelled out angrily. As white misty clouds began to drift from the ground, up along the tree branch. Inuyasha leapt of his tree, and onto another, watching as the clouds began to follow him along. 'Keh!'was Inuyasha's response. He easily leapt away again. Landing on the ground. That was a mistake. On the ground the mist more easily reached him – and he found himself in a strange place indeed.

oOo

A fangirl in the background muttered "this is boring."

Sesshoumaru flickered his fawn like ears and gazed with his cool gold eyes at the wall ahead.

"Maybe we should bring in Miroku? I bet he could get the party started." Said another one of the fangirls. Inuyasha perked up at this and then sagged down. While it would be good to have someone who was actually on his side, Miroku would probably swallow them all into the void to get them out.

"Don't be silly" Replied YoukaiRose, "Lets bring in Naraku, and get some groovy tentacle action in."

"Ewww" chorused the other three fangirls. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to agree with that. Naraku was just slime. Not to mention wanted to absorb them.

Sesshoumaru wanted to face Naraku in safe, neutral or his own turf. Not where there be the weirdest girls in the world, who's motivations were mysterious and decidedly disturbing.

Sesshoumaru didn't think he could stand it any longer.

"What exactly do we have to do to get out of here?" He coldly asked.

Fangirl, the one that had spoken to them first squealed. Too late Sesshoumaru remembered his own advice to Inuyasha about shutting up.

The third voice interceded "Well its like this, you have to go up to Inuyasha, pull him up onto his feet, have one hand around his face, bend your head down slowly pulling his up and"

What she said next was completely lost as Inuyasha had leapt to his feet and was trying to blast the walls. Sesshoumaru dodged the odd Kaze no Kizu that came his way and whipped the walls with his youki, his demonic energy.

"Oh, baby" The third fangirl was definitely sounding hot and flustered.

"Wow. Just wow." was what the first fangirl, Fan-girl had to say.

"If only they teamed up like that a little more often. Such a waste though of all that energy. It could be put to so much better use."

However the fangirls were not so impressed when **two whole hours** later neither one of the stubborn brothers would give up on trying to blast through the walls. Or each other. Or didn't want to stop in case that meant dealing with what happens now. The blast was directed at the other brother, were somewhat half hearted, easy to block or dodge, it seemed that both brothers had a silent agreement – kill the fangirls first, each other later.

oOo

"They must condense the show."

"Yeah."

"This is worse than Dragon Balls!"

"Bah."

"What are you guys complaining about? Look at that sweat, that sheen, mmmm, yummy!"

Sesshoumaru wondered at the strange terms. Had they been spying on previous fights? Then why had Sesshoumaru never smelled them around? What were the dragon balls? And was it as bad as it just sounded in his head? With what had happened this day the answer was probably yes.

Wait! Why hadn't he thought of it before. With his idiotic brother distracting him, he hadn't thought of his other sword. The useless one. Though Sesshoumaru would polish this sword greatly if it could cut through this awkward situation.

He pulled the Tensaiga from its sheath.


End file.
